


don't get closer (he'll just break your heart)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: you're the fire and the flood [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Kouhais, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Friendship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, and and and, bad friends lmao, especially hiroo, hiroo and sakijima are The Best Bros™, i've upgraded guys, kai is the real mom here, kenma just wants to play video games, nohebi is a team full of hoes, now for the good stuff, yaku is a bad mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What caused this sudden epiphany?” Hiroo asks, scooting closer to Daishou. “You get lucky with ‘im?” </p><p>Daishou blushes, looking down at his food. </p><p>“Oh my god, I knew I saw a hickey! Taka, you owe me five hundred yen!” </p><p>-</p><p>“You know, it might not be a vampire attack, but, and correct me if I’m wrong, that sort resembles a snake bite. Wouldn’t you agree, Nobuyuki?” Yaku says, looking up innocently at their vice captain. “Interesting theory, Morisuke,” Kai replies. “Very interesting indeed,” Kenma’s quiet voice adds, his eyes asking all the questions he doesn’t voice.</p><p>-</p><p>A whole lot of Nohebi and Nekoma; who are shitty friends and even worse advice givers. (+ lowkey porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get closer (he'll just break your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS. I've got a shit ton of homework and volleyball at night and band in the early early mornings, PLUS my sister just went off the college so I've been crying my eyes out. Updates for this series probably won't be as frequent because my teachers don't understand that I have smut to write. God.
> 
> Title is from 'She's Not Afraid' by One Direction (cuz I'm lowkey trash halp)

“What’s up, Suguru? You look like you’re actually thinking about something for once.” Daishou scoffs at Hiroo’s sarcasm, snapping out of his daze. “Seriously, pretty sure smoke was coming out of your ears. I was scared you were gonna hurt yourself.” The captain gives his friend a fake smile. “Kindly fuck off, please,” he says in his most faux voice. 

 

“Suguru, children,” Numai scolds, gesturing to Kuguri and Akama. Akama is picking at the food from his bento in front of him, and Kuguri is reading a book with his normal bored look. “Oh, please, Numai, they’re fine,” Daishou dismisses, waving them off. 

 

“What’s wrong, Suguru?” Takachiho asks, forever observant. Daishou sighs. “Nothing, Taka-chan. Just… general life shit,” he says. Sakijima gives him a look. “Tell us. I promise I’ll help hide the body.”

 

Daishou laughs a little. “It’s not homicide; this time, at least.” 

 

“Then what is it?” Akama asks, looking up from his food. “Gettin’ your gossip to spread to the second year hall?” Daishou asks, raising an eyebrow and his lips quirking into a smirk. Akama blushes, sputtering and looking down. “Just cut the crap and fucking tell us,” Seguro says. Akama squeaks. It’s not that Seguro was the purest person ever, but Akama  _ hated  _ any type of conflict.

 

Seguro sighs. “Daishou-san,” he adds.

 

“I sort of… think I like Tetsu-chan,” Daishou admits, looking down, clearly embarrassed. “But, totally not anything more than a sex way, because his personality is so insufferable and rude that I want to kill him half the time— “

 

“You have a crush on Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuguri asks, but it sounds more like a definite statement. His droopy eyes are still on the book in front of him and he looks more disinterested than ever. “No, I don’t, Kuguri-kun!” Daishou exclaims, offended. “Daishou, even the kid notices,” Hiroo points out, flipping his dark fringe out of his eyes. 

 

“The kid notices everything,” the captain counters. “The kid can probably hear you,” Numai inputs. “The kid seconds that,” Kuguri deadpans. 

 

“Look, Suguru, you’ve slept with people before; on numerous occasions. Why should he be any different?” Hiroo asks. Daishou laughs. “Are you calling me some sort of five dollar whore?” Hiroo shrugs. “More or less, yeah.”

 

“You skank,” Daishou mutters. “Suguru, Hiroo has a point. You haven’t gotten hung up on anyone, ever. Now suddenly you’re thinking about shit like you’re in a dramatic music video. What the hell?” Numai asks. Sakijima nods. “Yeah, cap’n. We have a reputation to uphold and we can’t have you zoning out thinking about your maybe-crush on your arch nemesis.”

 

“What caused this sudden epiphany?” Hiroo asks, scooting closer to Daishou. “You get lucky with ‘im?” 

 

Daishou blushes, looking down at his food. 

 

“Oh my god, I knew I saw a hickey! Taka, you owe me five hundred yen!” 

 

Takachiho sighs, sliding Hiroo the coin. Hiroo smiles triumphantly, pocketing it. Daishou puts his head in his hands, not even relatively surprised anymore. “Daishou-san, you had… um… the other night-” Akama stutters, blush on his cheeks. “Yes, my precious kouhai, Kuroo and I fucked Friday night. You can say it out loud, who’s gonna care?” Daishou says.

 

Numai narrows his eyes. “Suguru, don’t yell at him.”

 

“I just don’t know what to do!” Daishou wails, dropping his head on Hiroo’s shoulder. “Don’t do anything,” Kuguri suggests, turning a page in the book he’s reading. “Kid’s gotta point. Don’t worry about it, you’ll stress yourself out,” Sakijima says. He stands up and hugs Daishou from behind. “And if you stress yourself out, you’ll have wrinkles by the time you’re twenty.”

 

“And you’re too pretty to have wrinkles by the time you’re twenty,” Hiroo adds. 

 

“If you want me to go kick his ass, it’s as good as done,” Numai says. The look in his eyes added to Daishou’s knowledge of him assures that the ace will actually do it. “Kazu, as much as I’d love to see Kuroo get beaten up, you really don’t have to,” Daishou says. “Besides, like Kuguri said, I shouldn’t do anything about it. It’s just a passing thing; I’m fine, really.”

 

Seguro furrows his eyebrows with a disbelieving expression that could rival Takachiho’s ‘concerned mom’ look. 

 

The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch, and Akama stands up, pulling on Kuguri’s arm. “We need to go!”

 

Once they leave, Kuguri sighing the whole way, Hiroo turns to Daishou with a smirk.

 

“So, how was it? Gimme all the details,” he says, Sakijima nodding beside him.

 

“I’ll tell you guys later. Taka-chan is too pure and I’m pretty sure Kazu and Segu are 100% done with my shit.”

\-     -     -

“F-Fuck, Tetsu-cha-  _ ah _ !” Kuroo smirks and thrusts into Daishou again, hitting  _ that spot  _ that has the smaller captain arching his back up off the bed. “Harder, please, fuck me harder!” Daishou moans, his legs shaking from their spot on Kuroo’s shoulders.

 

“Who can make you feel this way, Suguru?” Daishou lets out another high pitched moan and throws his head back. “Y-You,” he whispers, his cheeks flushing red. “What was that?” Kuroo asks, pausing in his thrusts to look at Daishou with a slight pout on his lips.

 

Daishou groans, his hands pushing against Kuroo’s hold on his wrists. “Fucking -  _ you,  _ Tetsurou, you!” He exclaims. Kuroo presses their lips together in a bruising kiss as he feels himself on the edge of his release, Daishou writhing underneath him—

\-    -    -

“Yo, Tetsu-chan!”

 

Kuroo snaps out of his daydream to see Yaku glaring at him, and Kai with a confused expression. Kenma still has his attention fully on his game. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” Kuroo says, shaking his head and sighing. “Well, nothing else was working, so I decided to use that cute nickname your husband gave you,” Yaku shrugs, stealing some rice from Kuroo’s lunch. “My  _ what _ ?” The captain asks incredulously. “Your husband? You know, Fukurodani’s ace? Didn’t he call you Tetsu-chan once or twice?” 

 

Kuroo’s shoulder visibly lose the tension they were holding. “Oh, yeah. Bo… yeah,” he oh-so-eloquently says. Bokuto  _ had  _ called him Tetsu-chan a couple times in practice matches, but as a form of trash talk, since he knew that Daishou called him that and wanted to rile Kuroo up. From Yaku’s barely-there smirk, he obviously knows this.

 

“So what were you thinking about there? You were practically drooling,” Yaku says, his mouth full of rice. Despite being the ‘team mom’, he has awful table manners.

 

Kuroo knows better than to point this out, though. 

 

“I always have so many thoughts running through my mind, Yakkun, and you want me to pick just one? How cruel of you, and to such a nice person like me, too,” Kuroo replies. Yaku looks about ready to kick his ass just for the nickname when Kai places a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Kuro, you have been out of it today,” Kenma mutters, not even looking up from his PSP. “Something’s wrong,” he adds, the music on his game cutting off as he meets Kuroo’s eyes with his amber ones. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong—”

 

“A thousand yen it has something to do with sex,” Yaku stage whispers to Kai. The other third year shakes his head. “It obviously has to do with sex, Mori.”

 

“Wait, what?” Kuroo asks. Yaku points to Kuroo’s neck, mouthing the word ‘hickey’. The captain brings his hand to his neck, his face feeling hot. “Um… vampire attack?” He attempts. Fuck, he hadn’t even remembered Daishou doing that. Stupid fucking snake and his sneaky ass biting, acting all innocent—

 

“We’re not stupid, Kuroo,” Kai says, rolling his eyes. “That was an insult to our intelligence.” 

 

“You know, it might not be a vampire attack, but, and correct me if I’m wrong, that sort resembles a snake bite. Wouldn’t you agree, Nobuyuki?” Yaku says, looking up innocently at their vice captain. “Interesting theory, Morisuke,” Kai replies. “Very interesting indeed,” Kenma’s quiet voice adds, his eyes asking all the questions he doesn’t voice.

 

Kuroo sighs in exasperation. “Fine, it’s a hickey. Someone please cover Kenma’s ears,” he admits. When no one makes a move, bar Kenma’s eye roll, he puts his own hands over Kenma’s ears. “It’s from Daishou, and please don’t be mad at me, because we did have sex and I know I’m supposed to hate him—”

 

He’s cut off by Kenma making a disgruntled noise and shaking his head until Kuroo lets up. “I’m not a child, Kuro,” he mutters sourly. “But you’re so cute, Kenma~”

 

The second year huffs, picking up his PSP again and pressing the buttons down angrily.

 

“So it  _ was  _ a snake bite, then? Hm, you might’ve been poisoned, was the snake venomous?” Yaku asks. Kuroo smiles a little, breathing out a laugh. “Are you okay?” Kai asks, tilting his head to the side. Kuroo shrugs. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

“You know, it’s okay to catch feelings for someone you hate—” Yaku starts, but he’s cut off by Kuroo’s offended gasp. “What the hell, Yakkun? I do not have feelings for him. He’s an annoying, manipulating, backstabbing cheat! I would never like someone like that!” He protests, crossing his arms. Yaku lifts his hands in defense. “Geez, didn’t know I was opening a wound with that one,” he says.

 

Kuroo sighs, dropping his head on the desk in front of him. 

 

“Tetsurou…” Yaku starts, “I mean, I’m not saying that you’re in denial, but…” He looks down, whispering a nearly silent, “you’re in denial.”

 

“Yakkun,” Kuroo whines, turning his head on the side and looking up at Yaku helplessly.

 

“What the hell do you want me to say, Kuroo? You two fight like an old married couple every time you see each other. There’s so much unresolved sexual tension between you two I wanna scream,” he pauses, looking down, “or at least there  _ was _ .”

 

“I think the point that Mori is trying to get across is that you two don’t hate each other nearly as much as you let on,” Kai explains calmly. At Kuroo’s glare, he shrugs a little. “You can’t be this childish forever.”

 

Kenma lets out a silent huff of laughter. “Oh, yes he can. Don’t try him.”

 

Kuroo looks straight ahead, blinking. 

 

How the hell was he going to avoid this one?

\-    -    -

“You locking up?” Yaku asks, looking up at Kuroo. The captain nods. “Yeah.” He hears a yell of ‘Yaku-saaaaan!’ from the doorway and laughs a little. “Go deal with that beanpole,” he winks. Yaku blushes, walking away from him. When Kuroo looks up, he sees the libero flipping him off behind his back.

 

Yamamoto is out of the gym last, walking around Kenma and looking around like a secret service agent. 

 

(“I’ll protect our precious setter from the dangers of Tokyo in your absence, dear captain!”)

 

As Kuroo rolls the net into the supply closet, his vision is suddenly obstructed as hands cover his eyes. 

 

“Guess who, Tetsu-chan~?”

 

His entire body fills with heat and he’s sure that there’s a prominent blush on his cheeks. He plays it cool, though, because, true to form, he’s a cool cat. 

 

“I knew I sensed evil,” he says once he’s recovered, turning around with a smirk. Daishou glares up at him. “Playing on my turf this time, hebi-chan?” Kuroo asks. The Nohebi captain laughs, mostly for effect, and takes a few steps closer to Kuroo, who takes the same amount back.

 

“Well, I can’t very well let you outdo me, can I?” Daishou ponders, pouting out his bottom lip. “It’d be cowardly of me not to initiate a session myself,” he smiles lecherously; Kuroo’s back hitting the wall of the supply closet. It’s cramped, and there’s a mop handle digging into his back, but as Daishou trails a hand down his chest until it reaches the waistband of his shorts, looking up at him like he’s the purest thing there is, Kuroo finds himself not caring in the slightest.

 

Daishou leans into the kiss first; his tongue not wasting any time as it swipes over Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo readily opens his mouth. “You wanna fuck me, Tetsu?” Daishou asks. “Wanna have me writhing underneath you, completely at your mercy?” At Kuroo’s moan, the Nohebi captain smirks. “Or would you rather have me ride you again, bouncing on your cock? It felt so good last time, you were so  _ deep _ .”

 

Kuroo drops his head back against the wall behind him. “As great as that sounds,” he starts, “we’re in a tiny supply closet. It would probably be uncomfortable.”

 

Daishou looks around as if he hadn’t noticed, then shrugs. “I’ve dealt with worse and a lot more good looking. I guess this’ll have to be quick.” He sinks down on his knees and pulls Kuroo’s shorts down so fast that the Nekoma captain is surprised he isn’t dizzy.

 

Kuroo ignored the insult, instead choosing to grab Daishou's hair and  _ pull.  _ Daishou lets out an exaggerated moan. He pulls down Kuroo’s boxers and licks his lips. He leans forward and wastes no time in taking Kuroo’s cock into his mouth. He gets about halfway down when the hand on his hair pushing his head down all the way.

 

Daishou sputters a little from shock, looking up at Kuroo.

 

“You thought I was gonna go easy on you, Suguru?” Kuroo smirks. Daishou rolls his eyes, causing another pull on his hair. Daishou flutters his eyelashes closed, sucking harder. Kuroo bites his lip, letting out a barely audible, ‘fucking  _ amazing _ ’.

 

Daishou pulls off of Kuroo’s cock, licking around the head. He wraps his hand around the base and squeezes, causing Kuroo to groan. 

 

“Are you trying to kill me?”

 

“Not exactly,” Daishou smirks, running his tongue along the underside of Kuroo’s dick and relishing in the moan that the other captain lets out. “Gonna cum, Tetsu-chan~?” Daishou asks. Kuroo nods shakily, throwing his head back against the wall again. 

 

Daishou takes the head into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around it. The hand in his hair tightens and he moans, the vibrations shooting up through Kuroo’s spine. He lets out a string of swears and comes in Daishou’s mouth. The other captain swallows it like he was fucking made to, looking up at Kuroo with big eyes.

 

Kuroo comes down from his orgasm and lets out a little whine as Daishou licks over his tip one last time. Daishou stands up. “You look tired,” he says. Kuroo internally curses his incredible observation skills. “Yeah…” He drawls sleepily as he pulls up his sweatpants. “School has been kicking my ass lately, and with the decider matches coming up, there’s no way we could take a day off practice.” He starts to walk out of the closet. He can still feel Daishou’s eyes on him. “You gonna stay here all night, pretty boy?” Kuroo asks, holding the door open. Daishou snaps out of his daze, walking out of the supply closet.

 

“Did you want to…” Kuroo asks as he picks up his backpack, gesturing to Daishou’s waist. The Nohebi captain shakes his head. “You’re nearly falling over from exhaustion. You need to get home.”

 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

 

“Not that I care,” Daishou adds quickly.

 

Kuroo nods, starting to walk out of the gym. His steps are wavering, Daishou notices. He runs up to the Nekoma captain, putting an arm around his shoulders to hold him up. “I’m coming with you on that train. We can’t have you wandering into a street or something,” he explains when Kuroo gives him a questioning glance.

 

“Not that you care,” Kuroo says before Daishou can, smiling at him lazily, his eyes half shut. 

 

They walk to the train station, and catch a train to Kuroo’s house. It’s quiet and neither of them say anything, mainly because Kuroo looks like he’ll drop on the spot. 

 

When they finally get to the stop, Daishou helps Kuroo to his house. He’s sure that with the Nekoma captain’s stubborn nature, college prep classes, and volleyball practices, he had been missing out on sleep. He’d done it before; more times than should be humanly possible. 

 

As Kuroo opens the door to his house and stumbles inside, Daishou realizes that his friends were so damn right. Because, looking at his arch nemesis now, his stupid bedhead even messier than usual, his golden eyes hidden under his heavy eyelids and long eyelashes, his hands that Daishou remembers being surprisingly soft…

 

Fuck, they were so right.

 

“If you’re okay now, I’m gonna go,” Daishou says when Kuroo lies down on his bed. The Nekoma captain lets out a grunt and Daishou turns to leave when a hand on his wrist pulls him back. “Stay,” Kuroo whispers, pulling him closer to the bed. 

 

Daishou gulps, knowing that he’s just going to fall harder for Kuroo if he does this. But he has never been good at listening to his mind instead of his instinct, so he climbs into bed next to Kuroo. 

 

He’s totally going to punch Hiroo the next time he sees him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
